This invention relates to a method of controlling power consumption of a memory, and more particularly, to a power saving method for the memory.
As regards a server-mounted memory, with reduction in cost and popularization of a 64-bit address capable processor, a memory with a large capacity has been mounted in a server. An in-memory database system that uses a memory with a large capacity, and a technology of duplicating a memory to improve reliability have come into wide use.
However, the popularization of such a technology has resulted in a greater amount of power consumed by the memory. Thus, a technology of reducing power consumption of the memory is needed.
To solve the problem, a method is available which suppresses power consumption of the memory by stopping power supply to unused memory chips.
Generally, however, in many cases, once an OS or an application program uses the memory, the memory is kept accessible until the OS or the application program shuts down. As a result, the method cannot be applied.